


10 Things I Regret

by cly31225



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drugs, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly31225/pseuds/cly31225
Summary: by Charles F. Xavier





	10 Things I Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [10 Things I Hate About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806728) by [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia). 



> cw: syringe and drugs

Nor will I ever regret letting you love me back.


End file.
